Human & Monster
by fureaku-mairu
Summary: Shizuo ingin menjadi manusia biasa? Izaya benci itu. Pointless Izuo story. Nonsense things inside T T a-fail-oneshoot-fic!


"Shizu-chaaaan~" Izaya melompat sambil tersenyum kekanakan. Dibelakangnya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Heiwajima Shizuo, monster Ikebukuro.

"Hyaaaah!" sebuah _vending machine_ yang tak berdosa tamat mengenai jalanan beraspal.

"Pupupu, Shizu-chan, utarakanlah cintamu dengan manis! Semanis makanan favoritmu itu!" teriak Izaya dengan senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringaian yang terkesan mengejek. Wajah pemuda Heiwajima itu memerah menahan marah yang sudah sampai ubun-ubunnya.

"Izaya! Shizuo! Bertengkar! Jelek!" teriak Simon. Izaya berhenti melompat seperti kutu. "Hai, Simon," sapanya.

"Sushi?" tawar Simon. Izaya melenggang masuk ke restoran Sushi milik Simon. Shizuo mengekor dibelakang.

"Shizu-chaaan~ kau lelah? Mau aku traktir makan?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Shizuo, Izaya langsung menarik tangannya untuk duduk berhadapan.

Hening.

"Oi, kutu," Shizuo menunduk, asap tipis keabuan mengepul dari rokok yang dihisapnya. "Menurutmu… mungkin tidak…" si blonde menatap auburn yang balas menatapnya penasaran. Alih-alih melanjutkan kalimatnya, Shizuo malah menggeleng. "Lupakan saja,"

Tidak secepat itu.

"Apa?" tanya Izaya datar.

"Lupakan saja,"

Izaya mencengkram kerah kemeja Shizuo kencang. "Katakan," perintahnya.

_Sialan, wajahnya terlalu dekat!_ batin Shizuo panik. Wajahnya menampakan semburat kemerahan. Hell, sejujurnya, Shizuo akan menikmati saat-saat Izaya dekat dengannya andai saja Izaya menatapnya penuh ehm cinta, dan bibirnya itu mengulas sedikit saja senyum bahagia yang tulus.

"Kubilang lupakan!" Shizuo meniupkan asap dari rokok yang dihisapnya ke wajah Izaya. Akhirnya, cengkraman itu lepas.

"Izaya," panggil Shizuo pelan.

_Tumben ia tidak memanggilku kutu,_ pikir Izaya.

"Apa lagi?" teriak Izaya.

"Kasuka kemarin bertanya padaku…"

_Aku tidak peduli padanya,_ sahut Izaya dalam hati.

"Mungkin tidak, kita berdua jatuh cinta?"

"Hah?"

**Human & Monster © Mairuuuru**

**DRRR! © Ryohgo Narita**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Pointless.**

**Pairing: saya mulai kena virus Izuo…**

Izaya menundukan kepala. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Tawa yang semula hanya bisa didengar Shizuo, kini bisa didengar seantero restoran. Simon menatap keduanya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Hahaha! Kita? Kau mungkin saja jatuh cinta padaku. Namun, aku? Hahaha, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada monster," tawa yang menggelegar itu berhenti dan Izaya menutupnya dengan seringaian licik.

"Oh?" Shizuo mengambil satu batang rokok lagi, yang tak lama kemudian langsung dibuang Izaya.

"Aku mau makan tanpa asap rokok," jelas Izaya menghapus ekspresi bingung Shizuo.

Seperginya Shizuo dari restoran Simon, ia berjalan pulang dengan pandangan kosong. _Bagaimana ya, rasanya di cintai Izaya…?_

Pertanyaan bodoh.

.

.

.

Diarah yang berlawanan, sebuah pertanyaan bodoh juga keluar dari pikiran informan dari Shinjuku itu.

_Kenapa aku jadi ikut terpikir bagaimana jika kami berdua jatuh cinta?_

"Gara-gara Shizu-chan berotak kecil itu, sih," Izaya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya mencintai monster," gumamnya.

" jadi menurutmu? Aku harus bagaimana agar menjadi 'manusia normal'?" tanya Shizuo pada bayangan hitam bernama Celty itu. Tangannya mengetik di atas PDA dengan lincah.

**[percuma kau bertanya padaku. Aku sendiri bukan manusia]**

Shizuo menaikan satu alisnya menyadari fakta itu. Kepada siapa lagi ia harus bertanya? Kata Tom-san, Shizuo itu manusia kok. Hanya saja, kekuatannya yang _extraordinary_.

Pertanyaan kedua. Bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada Izaya bahwa ia adalah manusia, karenanya Shizu berhak untuk _dicintai _Izaya.

Lupakan pertanyaan kedua. Gengsi ex-bartender itu mengalahkan apa-apa yang berhubungan dengan dua keywords; **perasaan dan Izaya.**

_Bagaimana kalau besok aku menjadi manusia biasa dengan tidak menggunakan kekuatanku untuk membunuh Izaya, untuk merusak Ikebukuro dan kegiatan lain yang menggunakan tenagaku? Dengan begitu, Izaya akan berpikir dua kali untuk menyebutmu monster dan kau memiliki kesempatan untuk dicintainya._ Shizuo terkekeh senang akan idenya yang dianggapnya brilian itu.

**[kenapa tertawa?]**

Shizuo lupa ia masih bersama Celty. "Tidak apa," jawabnya seiring dengan berhembusnya asap mengandung nikotin itu ke langit.

Hari ini Vorona bekerja sendirian karena _senpai_-nya itu memilih mengambil cuti untuk melengkapi misinya untuk menjadi manusia biasa. _Ordinary human._

"Jangan pegang sumpahmu terlalu kuat," tegur Vorona ketika Shizuo dengan yakinnya mengatakan ia mampu menjadi manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan bak superhero-nya.

Wangi vanilla itu terdeteksi oleh Shizuo. Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang cukup tampan. Akhirnya yang ditunggu muncul.

"Izaya!"

"Waaah! Shizu-chan menyambutku!" Izaya bersiap melompat menghindari _vending machine, street sign _dan benda-benda aneh yang melayang di udara. Namun, sekarang tidak ada yang melayang. Izaya mengerinyitkan dahi, bingung.

"Aku juga bisa menjadi manusia normal," tegas Shizuo. Izaya tertawa keras, kemudian wajahnya menjadi datar tanpa emosi.

"Kalau begitu membunuhmu tidak akan menyenangkan dong?" Izaya mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya dan menatap Shizuo tajam.

Digoreskannya pisau lipat itu di pipi Shizuo. Darah segar mengalir dari pipinya.

"Tak menyenangkan!" Izaya membuang pisau lipatnya yang terkena darah Shizuo.

_Mengapa? Mengapa ia tidak mengatakan ia mencintai manusia disaat aku menjadi bagian dari manusia itu?_

Sejak saat itu, Izaya jarang datang ke Ikebukuro. Dan Shizuo, mulai merindukannya, semakin merindukannya…

Shizuo menghela nafas. Ia mengakui, ia _mungkin_ mencintai Izaya… Namun, informan itu jelas-jelas menolak Shizuo bahkan sebelum ia menyatakan perasaannya.

Angin malam yang berhembus kencang tak dihiraukan Shizuo. Matanya tetap memandang bulan yang bersinar kemerahan di langit. Mengingatkannya pada Izaya. Dari sekian banyak manusia, mengapa harus Izaya? Mengapa harus orang yang membencinya?

Shizuo bersender di pagar pembatas balkon kamarnya.

"Hei kutu, datanglah," bisiknya hampir tak terdengar, terhalang oleh isakan yang mendesak keluar.

Shizuo menerka, dimana salahnya ia sebagai manusia. Normalnya, tidak ada yang salah. Namun, dimata Izaya, Shizuo dalam spesies manusia itu memuakkan.

_Mengapa ia harus menahan kekuatan dan amarahnya itu?_ Izaya melangkahkan kakinya. Waktu menuju tengah malam namun pemuda berhoodie itu tetap melangkah tanpa arah dan tujuan.

"Membosankan," gerutu Izaya. Tak ada lagi orang yang bisa membuatnya tertawa lepas ketika dilempar benda-benda berat selain… Shizuo. Dalam versi monster, tentu saja.

Izaya memang mencintai manusia. "Kecuali kau, Shizu-chan. Kau lebih manis saat menjadi monster…" langkah Izaya terhenti. Ia berjalan dari Shinjuku hingga Ikebukuro.

"Ikebukuro sepertinya kelewat tenang," Izaya melangkah malas.

Shizuo menutup matanya merasakan air mata yang mengalir turun menuju lehernya. Apakah perasaan merindukan seseorang itu kelewat menyakitkan seperti ini?

Hampir satu bulan berlalu, dan Izaya tidak muncul di hadapan Shizuo. Mengapa?

Mungkin julukan otak protozoan yang diberikan Izaya padanya benar. Shizuo memiliki banyak pertanyaan namun tak berinisiatif mencari jawabannya, kontras dengan Izaya yang berusaha keras mencari tahu mengapa Shizuo menjadi tenang dan tidak lagi liar.

Bagaimanapun juga, Izaya ingin Shizuo_nya_ kembali seperti dahulu.

**From: Erika**

**Subject: penting!**

**Shizuo, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan! Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, jadi, kumohon datanglah sekarang juga ke restoran Simon!**

Shizuo menginjak rokok yang sedang dihisapnya dan melangkah menuju restoran Simon dengan cepat. Pesan dengan banyak tanda seru itu membuat Shizuo penasaran.

Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah duduk dihadapan Erika di pojok restoran.

"Shizuo,"

"Hn?"

"Semalam Izaya menemuiku," satu kalimat singkat itu membuat Shizuo mendongak. Sedikit terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali memasang wajah _terus-hubungannya-denganku?_

"Ia bertanya tentangmu," lanjut Erika.

well, subject di pesan tadi sepertinya tepat. Ini memang hal penting yang harus dibicarakan.

"Ada urusan apa ia bertanya mengenaiku?" Shizuo melengos. Erika menempeleng kepala Shizuo. "Aku belum selesai bicara!" marahnya.

"Oke, lalu?" pancing Shizuo yang kelewat penasaran.

"Ia bilang kau berubah,"

"Tidak,"

"Ia tidak suka kau berubah,"

" aku tidak berubah!"

"Diam dan dengarkan aku! Dan ya, kau sedikit berubah," Erika menjawab dengan nada lebih tinggi. Keduanya diam. "Mengapa kau berubah?" tanya Erika pelan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak berubah!" Shizuo bersikeras.

"OMONG KOSONG!" Erika membentak Shizuo lagi.

"Izaya dan yang lainnya merasa aneh terhadap perubahanmu," tembak gadis bertopi itu langsung.

"Kata Izaya… aku berubah bagaimana?" tanya Shizuo pelan, hampir berbisik.

"Kau ingin jawaban yang sudah kusaring atau "

"Apa katanya?" potong Shizuo.

"Kau yang sekarang, menjijikan. Wajahmu yang berusaha untuk tidak marah itu memuakkan."

Bibir yang sering mengapit rokok itu terbuka. Rasanya sesak, nafasnya terasa berat dan jauh. Menjijikan? Bagus, cintanya yang sudah bertepuk sebelah tangan itu sekarang hancur. Sudah ditolak oleh orang yang kau cintai, dan kau dibilang menjijikan?

Nasibmu buruk sekali, Heiwajima Shizuo.

Tapi harusnya yang disalahkan itu Izaya. Shizuo bertekad untuk menjadi manusia itu karena Izaya. _Demi dia._

Erika terus mengoceh tentang seberapa memuakkan dan menyebalkan dan betapa berubahnya Shizuo sekarang. Rasanya, kepala Shizuo ingin pecah. Ia butuh untuk dihibur, bukan diultimatum mengenai kebodohannya untuk menjadi lebih… kalem.

"Erika," panggil Shizuo lemah. Kepalanya mengadah, menatap langit-langit. "Aku ingin menemui Celty dulu," tanpa mengucap salam pada Erika, Shizuo meninggalkannya.

" dasar bodoh! Untuk apa dia menangis!" omel Erika kesal.

Celty tahu kalau Shizuo sekarang menjadi lebih pendiam, namun ia tidak tahu kalau Shizuo bisa menangis.

**[kenapa kau menangis sehebat ini hanya karena seorang Izaya?]**

"Karena aku mencintainya,"

**[lalu dimana masalahnya?]**

"Dia membenciku,"

**[kau yakin ia membencimu?]**

Anggukan lemah.

**[kau mencintainya?]**

Shizuo tak mampu menjawab selain anggukan. Ia benar-benar benci harus merasakan jatuh cinta. Apalagi jatuh cinta pada Orihara Izaya. Musuhnya sejak SMA. Orang yang sangat benci padanya. Orang pertama yang membuatnya menangis.

"Kau suka padaku?" Izaya berjongkok dihadapan Shizuo. Shizuo memandang Izaya.

"Aku juga suka padamu,"

eh?

Izaya mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Shizuo yang _sedikit_ bergetar.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk menjadi manusia lagi," Shizuo menyambut pelukan hangat Izaya.

"Shizu-chan~" Izaya mengacak rambut Shizuo. "Kau manis, ya,"

**From: Kasuka**

**Subject: …**

**Nii-san, ternyata kau dan Orihara-san bisa jatuh cinta, ya? Aku turut bahagia.**

**[END]**

…/mojok/

Sumpah ini cerita super pointless. Tiba-tiba mau bikin ff aja gitu… dan ini… Apa ini karena faktor _udah-jarang-bikin-fanfict_ ya? lagian, saya sendiri bingung kenapa bisa bikin cerita macam ini = A =a

Tulisan ini masih mau saya perbaiki nantinya. Jadi kalau ada usul dan saran mohon disalurkan melalui kotak review dibawah ini :D


End file.
